


Swallow Your Pride

by hopelesscharger



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: Princess has developed a thing for Blossom. However, Blossom doesn't really reciprocate... yet, anyways. Emotions, like the winds, are prone to change.





	Swallow Your Pride

Princess Morbucks recalled when she was younger having been immensely envious of the Powerpuff Girls. They had superpowers, the one thing her father's money had not been able to buy. No matter what she did, she simply could not be a Powerpuff. And that enraged her- what little girl (especially, in all fairness, a little girl who had been spoiled rotten) liked to be excluded, liked to be told no?

But here Princess was, being told "no" again.

It had started in seventh grade. The middle school was having a dance, and it would be the Powerpuffs' and Princess's first. Princess, of course, went all out on her dress. There were rumors among the cafeteria tables that it was actually made from gold shavings. However, Princess's interest in her own dress soon faded.

"Wow! Look at Blossom's dress!" Some girl called from one table. Princess heard, and almost immediately jumped over a table to see just what was so special about Blossom's dress for the dance. In reality, it wasn't entirely spectacular. A long dress, but not an overtly fancy one, in her signature pink. Typical, but impressive to middle schoolers. 

Princess glared at the picture. "What's so special about it?" She scoffed, but felt something different. Something that wasn't jealousy and envy.

It was the beginnings of a crush.

She paced around her room, trying to deny that she could ever like Blossom, of all people, but at the dance, when she saw the trio walk in, her eyes immediately went to Blossom. And immediately she stormed to the other end of the gym, blushing red as her hair.

"She's probably just jealous that your hair looks so good," Blossom commented to her sister, Bubbles, as Professor Utonium had spent hours trying to get the exact hair style Bubbles had seen in a magazine and begged for for the dance.

But it wasn't jealousy. At least, not at that point.

 

In eighth grade, Blossom got her first girlfriend. And Princess was as jealous of her as a person could be. She'd had other fleeting crushes, some boys and some girls, but while having those crushes, the one she had on Blossom had also remained. She just couldn't seem to get over her.

Freshman year came around, and about halfway through the year, Blossom and her girlfriend had broken up. Princess had broken up with her boyfriend just a few weeks before.

* * *

 

Sophomore year came around. Princess dated a variety of guys and girls, and it had become apparent that she was just trying to catch Blossom's eye. When Princess was single, she would work hard to try to get Blossom to like her back. Then, she would get fed up, get a new date, and hope it would incite jealousy. 

It did not. 

Currently, it was the end of sophomore year, and Princess was not with a date, and as such, was absolutely agitated with the fact that Blossom wouldn't even give her the time of day. The cute girl with the big red ponytail and the fluffy pink turtleneck would hardly even look at her.

"Come on! Why doesn't your sister like me?" Princess ranted to Buttercup and Bubbles after an unsuccessful flirting attempt lead to Blossom rolling her eyes and leaving the table. "I mean, I'm pretty, I'm rich, what's not to like?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Princess, you can be kind of a selfish bitch," she flipped her hair, messy as she'd forgotten to push it back with some gel that morning, out of her face.  "If you weren't, then, maybe you'd have a chance."

And for the first time in her life, Princess- after her immediate response of indignation and "how dare you!" had passed- thought about the kind of person she was.

* * *

 

"Princess?" Blossom asked, picking up her phone. Summer had been going on about two weeks, and Blossom hadn't been expecting a visit from her admirer/rival.

Princess was on the porch on the hot summer day, and already red as a cherry. She had never, in her life, swallowed her pride before. "Listen, I know I can be kind of a..."

"A...?"

"A bitch," Princess said, using Buttercup's words. "And, like... jealous and mean or whatever. But I really do like you, and I mean... I _guess_ I could work on those things." Princess looked over her shoulder, as if feeling nervous and fidgety.

Blossom smiled, just a little. She knew Princess would never be the perfect, kind person who loved everyone, and would probably always lean a bit towards the selfish side. But swallowing her pride? That showed dedication, and it was definitely a start to a relationship.

"So," Princess sighed, crossing her arms. "I think it would be pretty cool if we could get ice cream, or whatever. It's like, a million fucking degrees out here!"

Blossom smiled a bit wider. "Yeah. Sure. That sounds fun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Long time no see. Playing around with ships, something I haven't done in a long time, actually, and honestly started to absolutely adore prinbloss, much to my surprise! So I decided to write out some fic for it. This is just sort of my idea for how the two of them would get together. I don't think Princess would ever totally get over her pride, jealousy, and sort of stuck-upness, and I don't think Blossom would ever get over the fact that she can be a bit bossy and know-it-all at times, but I think they'd balance each other out and wouldn't be afraid to call the other out when they were getting to be a bit too much. Aside from that, I enjoy their opposites attract type of dynamic. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
